Going Under
by night enchantress
Summary: King Peter has a choice to make. Who he will marry.He must choose between four princesses, but what happens when the White Witch returns to take Narnia back with the princesses powers?Set after first movie.People who review get preview to next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I would like to say to get the legal stuff out of the way, that I do not own any of the Chronicles of Narnia or any of the actors who participated in the productions. Ok, well I guess we should just get to the story. I hope everyone likes it. Oh, and whoever reviews will get a preview to the next chapter! Well, enjoy!

* * *

Before the fulfillment of the prophecy of the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of Eve. When the White Witch had just begun her rule, she imprisoned the four princesses of Narnia in a magical ice spell that made them sleep throughout the rein of the Witch's rule. If she hadn't then her plan would have been foiled long ago. For each of the princesses was key to the elements of Narnia: water, fire, earth, and air.

And each princess cared for the creatures that fell under their element. Water ruled over the ocean creatures such as fish, crabs, and other creatures. Earth ruled creatures that roamed the forests like the squirrels and rabbits. Air was in control of the creatures of the sky as in the birds. And finally fire was had the responsibility of the unique creatures of Narnia such as the centaurs, fauns, dragons, griffins, and many other creatures. And when the four were together with the stones they were given at birth there was harmony within all creatures.

When the Witch encased the four princesses, she gained control of all the creatures of the wood, ocean, and sky. But when she was finally defeated the Four were released and peace was restored thanks to the four Kings and Queens. But now the High King must choose a queen and he must choose from one of the Four.

* * *

"Peter, are you listening?" Susan scolded her older brother. Peter rolled his eyes where Susan, who was beside him, couldn't see him but Lucy, who sat in facing him, could and he received a giggle from the youngest Pevensie sibling.

"Of course, sister," Peter said sarcastically as he continued to look out the window of the coach they were riding in. Susan sighed heavily and Edmund and Lucy grinned at each other.

Susan touched Peter's shoulder to get his attention. Peter turned reluctantly. "Peter, take this seriously," Susan continued but Peter began to speak again.

"How am I supposed to not to take this seriously? _I'm_ the one who has to get married," he shot back at her.

"I don't understand why Aslan would ask you to pick one of these girls?" Lucy voiced into the argument, mostly to herself.

Edmund, who was seated in front of Susan and beside Lucy, chuckled as Peter turned back to staring out the window. "Do you even remember their names?" Susan questioned.

Peter answered her without hesitation, "Gabriella, Serena, Marina, and Ember."

Edmund laughed out loud, "You've quizzed him everyday on their names how could he forget?" the he turned to his brother, "I don't see what you problem is, Peter, all I've heard anyone say about them is they're all very pretty."

Peter sighed and turned to look back at his siblings who were all giving him curious looks all wondering the same thing that Edmund had voiced. "It's not that I have anything against marrying one of them it's just that I don't like being forced to marry someone I don't even know," Peter answered.

Lucy placed a comforting hand over her brother's hand, "Maybe you'll be able to find one who has a lot of things in common with you," she suggested optimistically and smiling. Peter smiled back at her.

"That or find the one who doesn't say much," Edmund suggested and sent the rest of his siblings laughing. Suddenly, their carriage came to an abrupt stop and their guard, the centaur Oreius, stopped by the cariage window beside Peter and Lucy.

"Your Majesties," he said bowing slightly, "We have received word that Prince Alexander is on his way and will arrive shortly to join us," he explained.

Pete nodded, "Thank you Oreius." The centaur nodded then disappeared again.

Lucy craned her head to look at the window, "I never realized how far east they lived, they're not that far from us are they?" she asked.

Susan shook her head, "Just a day."

The family lapsed into silence until Peter broke it, "I say we stretch our legs before we go on," he said as he opened the door to the carriage and stepped out.

Lucy grinned eagerly as she followed behind him immediately and the others followed suit. Outside, the sun was shining and birds were chirping. They were on the road next to a large meadow with a small stream running through it. In the distance, Peter and Edmund both thought they could see what resembled a castle but they were too far away to tell.

"Lucy, where is Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers?" Susan asked.

Lucy stood looking at the small steam, "I believe they're at the princesses castle, at least they should be by now," she answered.

Suddenly, the sound of horse's hooves sounded into the air. The royal family looked up and saw a rider on a chestnut colored horse and a centaur whose horse half was pure silver.

Without thinking, Peter and Edmund's hands went to their swords but they did not draw their weapons. The riding pair soon drew nearer and when they were close enough the small party could tell the rider on the horse was a young man. He and the centaur stopped on front of the royal family and the man bowed deeply.

He had short red hair and a sword hanging on his belt. he was wearing dark brown pants and a dark green tunic. "Your Majesties," he greeted as he straightened himself up and revealed two emerald green eyes.

"I am Prince Alexander."


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back I hope you liked the last chapter, I worked my butt off on it. I do not own Narnia or any of it's copyrights. Well, here we go to the next chapter! AWAY!!!!

* * *

The Pevensie family stared at the young prince in front of them. He was tall, about Peter's height. His red hair shone in the sun and his dark emerald eyes swept over them.

"Pleased to meet you Alexander," Peter greeted as he held his hand out toward the young man.

The young man gripped Peter's hand and shook it, "Thank you and please it's Xander," he said grinning, "And you must be High King Peter?"

Peter nodded and released Xander's hand, "Yes that's right." Then the group lapsed into a small silence.

"I think I ought to apologize now," Xander said shyly and suddenly.

Susan tilted her head to the side, "Why would you do that?" she questioned.

Xander smiled, "My sisters are a bit of a handful. They may all be responsible for the creatures of Narnia but they are not alike at all."

"Uh, is that supposed to make us feel better?" Edmund asked.

"Not really but in case they get on your nerves then I'm sorry now," Xander replied, then he looked at all the monarchs, Shall we go then?"

The others nodded and they all climbed inside the carriage. Once they began to move again, Lucy looked over at Xander.

"What are your sisters like?" she asked.

Xander smile wryly, "Well, Marina and Serena are sweet, one is just more aggressive than other but other than that they're civil to each other. I think it has to do with their powers being harmonized most of the time, but that's just my theory. But it's Gabriella and Ember who are a bit hostile at the best of times. Ember is keeps to herself and Gabriella likes to flaunt herself if you know what I mean, but they've always been like that since our parents died. They fight but usually Gabi is the one who will start it when she wants a man and he sees Ember. It's very funny because Ember is never interested in the same men Gabi is," he told them.

"So your sisters are pretty?" Edmund questioned.

"Ed!" Susan scolded him, but Xander just laughed and waved her off.

"Don't worry about it," he said to her then turned Edmund, "I think all of my sisters are beautiful, but that's not up to me. That's up to Peter here," he said the last part as he clapped Peter on the back.

Peter grinned at him but said nothing. All of a sudden, a loud whinny of a horse sounded outside. Everyone inside the carriage looked up, everyone except for Xander. He sat smirking for a moment then lifted his eyes to the window closest to Peter. The carriage had stopped and Peter, Edmund, and Xander stepped out while the girls waited in the doorway.

They were stopped on the road that dropped off onto a steep grassy hill that spread out into a green meadow and farther beyond that were thick green woods. At the bottom of the hill, closer to the woods, was a figure on horseback draped in a black cloak but with a midnight blue dress peaking from underneath the dark cloak. The glint of a sword shimmered in the sun from the side of the horse's saddle.

"An intruder?" Peter asked reaching for his sword, while Edmund stepped back to defend his sisters if the time came for that.

Xander chuckled, "Hardly," he mused. He then pulled his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly.

Almost immediately, the rider stopped and looked in the direction of the loud noise. She stood completely still for a moment and stared at the scene of spectators in front of her. The hood of the cloak she was wearing fell back a bit and revealed hair the color of Xander's. She locked eyes with Xander but finally her gaze fell on Peter for a long moment. The she turned her steed and pushed it forward toward the castle in the distance.

Xander turned back to the royal family and smiled at them, "You my friends have just witnessed a very late princess," he laughed.

Peter stared after the girl for a moment then turned back to Xander, "So that was one of you sisters?" he asked.

Xander nodded, "Which one?" Susan asked.

"You'll have to wait for that answer," Xander told her, grinning. Then he directed them inside the carriage.

* * *

The Pevensies and Xander arrived not even fifteen minutes later at the castle where Xander and his sisters resided.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" Xander boomed as he helped Susan out of the carriage.

Lucy stared in awe as Xander led them inside. The castle was the complete opposite of Cair Paravel. While Cair Paravel was open and light and made of white marble, this castle was made of dark oak wood and lush dark carpets.

"Did you know that Cair Paravel was designed this way once? Well the structure anyway, that is until before my parents took over there was a fire and the upper half of this place had to be completely reconstructed. Now only the kitchens, the throne room, and the Hall of Mirrors are the only likenesses," Xander explained as he led the four monarchs down a long hallway.

"Hall of Mirrors? Doesn't Cair Paravel have a room by the same name?" Edmund asked as he looked at her surroundings incredulously.

Xander smiled back over his shoulder at her, "Yes actually, they're one in the same. It's said if you look through one of the mirrors you'll see the same room in Cair Paravel."

Xander led them through two large dark oak doors into a large throne room. The walls were made of the same oak and so were the columns. The room was identical to the throne room of Cair Paravel, only smaller. At the end of the room were five oak thrones on a raised platform with two steps leading up. Four of the thrones had a symbol of an element at the top while the last had the picture of rising sun.

Three figures sat by the thrones, all of which were female. One girl with white-blonde hair was sitting in a throne with the symbol of Earth on it, while the two other girls sat on the steps in front of her. One girl had light brown hair while the other had hair as black as night. The three were talking and didn't seem to notice the arrival of the small party, that is until the blonde girl looked up.

She smiled a radiant smile and stood with her arms open as if to embrace them all. "Alexander! It's good to see you home," she said to Xander as the other girls stood as well.

Xander didn't flinch, noticeably, as he approached the blonde girl. "Thank you, Gabriella," he replied, gifting the girl with a warm hug. As the released each other, Gabriella's cerulean eyes swept over the royal family in front of her. "And most welcome to you, Your Majesties," she greeted, curtsying formally, the other girls copied her movements silently.

"You must be Princess Gabriella," Peter said trying to be polite.

Gabriella smiled graciously, but it was Xander who answered, "Yes, and these are my other sister: Serena and Marina," he offered first gesturing to the girl with light brown hair then to the girl with the black hair.

"They look nothing alike, how are they related?" Lucy whispered to Susan. Susan shushed her.

"I hope your trip went well?" the girl, Serena, asked politely.

Susan smiled graciously, "Yes, thank you."

Xander looked at Marina questiongly, "Where is Ember?" he asked. Before Marina could answer the doors at the back of the room opened wide.

"Xander!" a female voice called. Xander looked up and smiled as he moved forward and embraced the girl who had entered, blocking the Pevensie's view of her, but when he pulled away, the royal were met with the sight of a girl with flaming red hair and dark emerald eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back I hope you liked the last chapter, I worked my butt off on it. I do not own Narnia or any of it's copyrights. Well, here we go to the next chapter! AWAY!!!!

* * *

"Well, at least someone has familiar traits," Edmund whispered to Lucy as they all caught sight of the last princess who would have been completely identical to her older brother if it hadn't been for the long hair and girlish features. Lucy giggled silently as Peter tried to hold back a laugh.

The red haired girl stepped forward and curtsied gracefully, "Your Majesties, I hope I did not frighten you when I saw you. I hadn't expected you to be so early," she said as she straightened back up.

Susan looked confused, "So you were the girl we saw riding the horse earlier?"

Ember smiled slowly and nodded, but it was Xander who answered for her.

"Yes, Ember tends to run off unexpectedly. I had no idea she stood by the road to scare unknowing travelers," he joked ruffling Ember's hair.

Ember turned her eyes to her brother, "I do not scare people. I took a path through the woods that led me there," she explained staring him down.

Xander stared back her, "Yes and I suppose what you did to Sam last week was merely an accident," he challenged.

"That's enough, you two. We are not giving their majesties a very good impression of us," came the sickly sweet voice of Gabriella, who began to make her way toward her two identical siblings and the Pevensies, her eyes trained on Ember.

Once she reached them, she turned gracefully to the royal family and smiled. "I'm sure you all are exhausted after your journey. Perhaps you would like to freshen up and then we could have a late lunch?" she offered.

"That would be nice, the rooms anyway, we have already eaten though," Peter explained.

Gabriella's smile never faltered once but her eyes seemed to ice over just a bit. "Of course," she cooed.

"Before you go, I would actually like to say something," Xander spoke up. When he was sure everyone was listening he spoke again, "Since King Peter is looking for a wife he and I have decided that we would like to…observe you, if you will, when you all are doing recreational activities. So that means no lessons and you are free to do anything," he stated trying to sound professional.

"Anything?" Ember asked, her eyes sparking.

Xander turned to her and narrowed his eyes seriously, "Now, don't you do anything stupid, Ember Alexandra, but yes with _some_ limitations," he answered her.

Ember laughed softly, "Whatever you say. Oh and don't try so hard, you'll start to act like Gabi," she said as she moved forward and strode out of the room.

As Ember disappeared from sight, a familiar sight to the Pevensies entered the doorway.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy cried as she rushed forward to embrace the faun. Behind him were the Beavers who were smiling.

"We were wondering when you all were going to show up," Mr. Beaver greeted.

"Oh, leave them alone. They are only humans you know," Mrs. Beaver shushed him.

"We can take them to their rooms, Your Highness," Mr. Tumnus suggested to Gabriella, bowing slightly.

Gabriella still smiled as she answered, "Of course, and please, Your Majesties, feel free to ask for anything," she recited, curtsying again.

"Thank you, Gabriella and please our names will suffice," Susan told the girl.

Susan and the rest began to turn out of the room. Xander took one look at his sister's facial expression then turned back toward the others. "Wait for me!" he called, jogging after them.

~*~*~*~

Once the girls and Edmund were settled, Mr. Tumnus directed everyone into Peter's temporary quarters. Like the others, this room had a large bed, furniture of a light wood color, and a balcony.

"Well, it's not much," Xander said as he scratched his head and Peter explored the room.

Peter turned to him and smiled, "It's perfect, Xander, really it is."

Xander smiled in return, "Thank you. Now, can I get anyone anything?"

"Actually, yes. Would anyone mind if I went riding for a bit?" Peter asked as he looked around the room to see if anyone objected.

"Of course, do you know the way out?"

Peter nodded then turned and walked out of the room and down to the main floor of the castle.

*~*~*~*

"Here you are, Your Majesty," the Horse Master said, bowing as he handed Peter the reins to a chestnut mare.

Peter groaned inwardly at the man's gesture, but was polite anyway. "Thank you," he answered as he mounted the mare.

Peter nudged the horse forward at a walking pace. Once he was clear of the people and buildings of the village, Peter spurred his horse forward across the grass at break neck speed.

He cleared the bright green grass area in minutes and came to a stop at the woods. Three paths lay before him. One, he could tell, led in a large circle. The second, was wide and the floor was well worn. But the third looked completely wild with trees growing where they pleased but they still made a path and roots stuck out here and there. Peter narrowed his eyes at the third path.

"Just think of it as a challenge," he thought to himself. Peter gripped the reins then spurred the mare down the third path. Flashes of green were all Peter could see of the trees as he flew down the narrow natural passage. To his right he could see the ground drop into a steep hill and the ground beneath him was beginning to get rockier. All of a sudden one of the mare's hooves slipped on a rock that was covered in moss.

The horse's body turned an odd angle to the right as she tried to right herself but only managed to slide farther over the edge of the steep hillside. The horse dug her back hooves into the wet soil of the hill but she kept sliding. Peter was holding tightly onto the reins but he felt himself slipping off the saddle. He dared himself a glance at his feet and noticed that at some point they had slipped out of the stirrups.

He reached up to grab a sturdy branch so he could help the mare by pulling them up. But just as he did this the mare gave a violent jerk that pushed her up onto the ground but sent Peter flying off the saddle, the branch he had been holding onto snapped easily with his weight and he toppled backward. The last thing he saw was the mare running down the path before his back stuck the ground and he began tumbling.

He rolled through branches, bushes, and leaves. The woods whirled around him in flashes as he rolled. But finally he rolled over a cliff and was sent pitching downward. After what seemed like an eternity he fell into water. Peter fought and licked but couldn't manage to tell which way was up. Finally he became so tired. That he merely stopped fighting and felt his eyelids drooping. The blue water turned to darker and darker with every second.

Before he closed his eyes all the way he felt pressure under his arms like thin but strong hands tugging. Then Peter fell into darkness.

*~*~*

Light tugged at Peter's eyes as he blinked and opened his eyes. Looking around, he found himself on the bank of a small river.

"It's about time you woke up."


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back I hope you liked the last chapter, I worked my butt off on it. I do not own Narnia or any of it's copyrights. Well, here we go to the next chapter! AWAY!

Peter struggled to get into a standing position but someone pushed him back down gently.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Your Majesty," the voice said again.

Everything went fuzzy in front of Peter's eyes as he did as he was told. The silhouette of someone became visible in front of him. After a moment, the blurriness started to disappear and his sight was caught by flaming red hair.

Ember's eyes were trained on Peter's as she watched him get the hang of being right side up again. Finally, Peter's eyes focused on his surroundings and Ember backed up and sat on her knees.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much, thank you, but how did you find me, I was going to drown," Peter asked incredulously. He began to look around and saw that they were on a large bank beside a river with clear blue water. The golden rays of the sun shown gracefully through the leaves of the trees.

Ember pointed up toward the opposite side of the bank, "You fell from up there and dropped into the river," she answered, her hand following the trail of Peter's fall, "and I was over there," pointing to a tree not even five yards from their current position.

As he shifted his position to make sure nothing was broken and Peter noticed that his clothes were completely drenched so he could tell he hadn't been unconscious long. Then he looked up at Ember.

"You're dress is completely soaked!" Peter exclaimed and he was right. Her dress was soaked from the bottom hem all the way up to her mid-torso and her sleeves were completely soaked as well.

Ember arched an eyebrow and smiled slightly, "Your Majesty, it's a dress I believe I can afford a new one if necessary. However your life we cannot. Now, could you tell me what happened and why you came tumbling down the hill like a boulder?"

Peter was silent for the moment as the memories from his fall came back to him.

"The horse. It slipped and I fell," he explained slowly.

"You mean that horse?" Ember asked, pointing behind Peter.

Peter turned his head and saw the mare he had been riding earlier and stared for a few moments shocked. "But how did…"

The path I'm guessing you were on leads in a larger circle and ends here," Ember explained, drawing Peter's attention back to her.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess that's what I get for wanting to take a challenge."

"Well, if I were you I would try the second trail. It may look uncomplicated but there is a path about a mile down that will lead you so far out you won't know if you're in Narnia or Archenland," Ember answered.

"Huh, I'll have to remember that next time."

This time, Peter stood, the headache that had began earlier when he had awoken eased away and he felt much better. He walked around a little and went to the mare and patted her gently on the neck.

"May I ask you something, Your Majesty?" Ember asked as she strode to her own horse and began checking something on the side of her horse's saddle. "Why is it you want to test yourself?"

Peter turned and looked at the girl in front of him. "My people need a king who can protect them," he answered.

Ember nodded then smiled a little, "Then next time we'll have to try harder to keep you away from cliffs won't we?"

Peter smiled at her and nodded. "And now I think we should get you back home and into some dry clothes, Your Majesty," she said as she climbed onto the horse.

"Peter," he blurted out. Ember, who was halfway on and halfway off the saddle, looked at him curiously, "Pardon?"

Looking down slightly Peter answered her, "You saved my life, I am in your debt and the least I can do is let you call me by my name."

Smiling, she slid onto the saddle, "I am in no debt of yours, but as you wish, Peter. As long as you use my first name."

Peter strode forward and held out his hand to her, "Is it a deal then?" he inquired.

"It's a deal," Ember stated as she gripped his hand tightly.

"What the bloody hell happened to you two?" Xander exclaimed as he saw the drenched king and princess.

Ember scratched her head nervously, "We both had a bit of …complications on the trails," she laughed nervously.

Xander stared at her in a menacing manner, "Ember?" he questioned.

"Yes?" she answered softly and innocently.

"What did you do?"

Peter stepped forward, "Actually, Xander, if Ember hadn't been out there I wouldn't be standing here," he admitted, "You see, I went riding and the horse I was on slipped and I fell over the cliff and into the river. Ember here jumped in and saved me."

Xander turned his gaze to Ember in amazement, "You did?"

Ember shrugged, "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"She's being modest," Peter intervened again.

Xander was quiet as he watched his sister, "Alright, I'm proud of you, Ember, but I hope for the both you that Gabriella doesn't see you."

Peter got a confused look on his face and Ember's eyes just grew wide, "So do I," Ember agreed. Then she grabbed Peter's arm and drug him down the hall.

"Come on let's hurry," she urged him. Peter didn't say anything because at that moment a voice boomed through the hallway.

"EMBER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Ember froze and sighed, "Great, I'm doomed," she muttered to both herself and Peter.

The two turned to face an angry looking Gabriella. Ember smiled innocently, her eyes hard as stone, while Peter stood there completely confused.

"What in Narnia happened?" Gabriella nearly screeched.

Wincing, Ember said, "Well, you see…"

"I went cliff diving and Princess Ember just happened to be there and got splashed," Peter jumped in.

Both girls turned to look at him, but then returned to their staring match. After a few silent moments, Gabriella spoke again, "Very well, Your Majesty, why don't you two go put some fresh clothes on and Ember I'd like to speak with you later tonight," and with that she spun on her heel and strode down the hallway.

Ember gulped audibly, "Well, I guess we better dry off," she waved then disappeared down the hallway. Leaving Peter to be found by Edmund who dragged him down the hall to get him cleaned up

*~*Two Days Later*~*

Peter sat and watched as Mariana painted on her canvas and Serena played her harp in the corner but candlelight. Two days had passed since the royal family had arrived at the Elemental Castle. Gabriella and Ember had disappeared along with Edmund and Lucy.

After a few more moments Peter stood and stretched then excused himself.

He walked through the darkened hallways blindly and without thinking. He lost himself in thought then when he finally looked up and found himself in the back of the throne room against the back wall. the moonlight was pouring in through the stained glass windows at the front of the room, behind the four thrones. The windows were arranged with four long, vertical rectangles on the bottom and a large round window on the top. Each of the four rectangular windows had a picture symbolizing one of the four elements while the one on top had a face of a lion with a mane of flames encircling his head like a sun.

Peter looked at the lion for a long moment lost in thought again, then he jumped at the sound of a large door bursting open. Peter had to squint but he saw the door to the right of thrones on the far wall hanging open and then a figure rushed in quickly, but smoothly. The figure was followed by another silhouette that walked slower that the first and not as agitated looking.

Peter pushed his back against the wall and gripped his sword but never removed it.

"I can't believe you!" a voice broke out. Peter recognized it as Gabriella's but he couldn't see her. "Why were you out there?" she shrilled in what Peter presumed what was supposed a whisper.

Then another voice sounded, "I was riding you can't blame me for that, it isn't a crime." Peter blinked at the sound of Ember's voice that sounded calm but he could almost see her eyes being hard and determined in his mind.

"It should be!" Gabriella voiced again.

Peter heard footsteps start to pace on the hardwood floor.

Finally the pacing stopped and Gabriella's voice sounded again. "Where are you?"

"Here," Ember said.

Peter looked to where her voice came from and he saw her step into the light by the glass of fire. He could see the outline of her pale face in red and her hair turned a darker red.

"Why are you standing there?" Gabriella asked, when Peter looked he could see Gabriella's figure move to sit in her throne to the far left.

Ember shrugged, "I fell like it that's all."

Gabriella stopped moving and Peter could see the out line of her face which was turned toward Ember. "Tell me what happened?" she demanded.

"There is nothing to tell, he fell, I saw him and went to get him, the same as I told you **three** hours ago," Ember said quietly.

Everything was silent for a few moments and Peter crept forward a few steps then stopped when he saw Gabriella slide off her throne and walk to the window beside Ember's and face her. Gabriella's face was drenched in a green light. she looked formidable and dangerous.

"Then you will listen to me very closely and obey. You are to stay away from him. I will be Queen of Narnia and I will not loose to my younger sister." With that Gabriella slid past Ember and walked out the door and slammed it shut behind her to put emphasis on her words.

Ember remained motionless for a few moments and Peter began to creep out but then thought against it. He kept silent and in the shadows. Ember looked out the window she was beside the window and then turned and disappeared out of the same door that she and Gabriella had entered.

Now it was Peter's turn to be alone and silent. Slowly, he walked out of his hiding spot in the shadows and up to the front of the room toward the thrones. He looked at each throne in turn then looked at the windows. Peter walked to the window with the image of fire and touched the red glass gently.

For a long while he was still then he smiled and made his way out of the room through the door the girls had exited and shut it behind him.

But he failed to see the few flakes of snow resting on the red plane of glass.

OMG! I am so sorry it has taken me so long. I got a new job and I've been so bust with that and vacations and all that stuff. Well I hope you all like it. I'll try and make the next one more interesting. Well, tat for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my gosh you guys I am so sorry it took this long to write this. I've had a lot going on and work has been so hectic. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter. I also do not own the movie, actors, or copyrights. Enjoy!

Lucy looked at Peter worriedly over the breakfast table. The Pevensies were the only ones there. Xander and the other girls had gone off to do what Xander called "recreational activities", or as Edmund called it "doing whatever they could get away with."

As Lucy carefully watched her oldest brother, Edmund clapped Peter on the back, "So Pete, any decisions yet?" he laughed.

Peter looked up confused, "What? Oh, not yet really, they really don't seem that interested," he said as he shrugged then went back to his food, not really eating it. Edmund shrugged and sat down beside his brother.

Susan, who was across from Edmund and reading, looked over the top over her book at Peter, "I hear that Gabriella is interested and the other two as well, Serena and Marina," she told him in a matter of fact tone.

"I think Gabriella is just interested in being Queen," Lucy said quietly, "And I think Serena and Marina don't even want that."

"And what about Ember?" Edmund asked her around a mouth full of toast. Susan looked at him and rolled her eyes.

Lucy shrugged her small shoulders, "I don't know. I'm not sure what she wants."

Susan placed her book down gently, "No matter what though, whichever girl Peter chooses, she is obligated to marry him. It's the law."

Abruptly, Peter stood up from the table and his siblings stared at him, "I'm not hungry" was all he said as he disappeared out the door and down the hall.

"What with him?" Edmund asked.

"If I may?" Mr. Beaver's voice sounded. The three Pevensies left at the table turned and saw The Beavers and Mr. Tumnus walking toward them.

"Peter may be feeling anxiety about taking a bride, after all he is still a teenager. But this must be his choice," Everyone nodded and they continued their breakfast.

Peter walked down the hall lost in deep thought. "I can't do this," he pondered, "I'm just a teenager, why do I have to choose now? Why do I have to do it in a week?"

Peter stooped and leaned his back against the wall and slid to the floor. "How in the bloody hell can I make this manageable?" he mumbled to himself.

"For starters, you could learn not to sneak into dark rooms and listen to people's conversations," a voice sounded.

Peter jumped to his feet and looked around wildly until his eyes landed on Ember, who was two feet away leaning on a door frame. A small smirk on her face.

"And you need to learn not to sneak up on people!" Peter exclaimed. Ember laughed and Peter felt a tug in his stomach. Ember's eyes caught his as she watched him for a moment before she spoke.

"What did you think of mine and my sister's conversation?" she asked.

Peter looked at her for a long moment, confused on why she wasn't angry with him for listening. "Truthfully?" he started cautiously.

Ember nodded. Seeing as her mood or facial expression didn't change Peter relaxed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She seems a bit…" but he trailed off.

Ember smirked, "Crazy? Ludicrous? Mental?" she listed all the traits she could think of.

"Power mad."

She chuckled, "Ah, that one I always forget. To me the other parts get drowned out."

Peter just laughed, "I see how you could get that prediction. Susan can get like that sometimes but only when she thinks its best she does. Her heart is in the right place," he replied.

Ember tilted her head to the side, "Is she doing it now?" she inquired.

Sighing, Peter shrugged his shoulder, "Yes and no. She is trying to push me to hurry this up but I just can't," he looked up at the red haired girl.

Ember motioned with her hand for him to follow her and Peter obeyed. She led him into a bedroom with dark cheery wood. Red and gold cloth decorated the room. The walls were enchanted to look like grey fire was burning them.

"Each of our rooms are designed to represent our elements," Ember said with a bored tones.

Peter turned his gaze back to her, "You don't seem to like it."

She shrugged, "It's not that, it's just the whole thing gets old when you are known as The Princess of Fire instead of your name," she had moved farther into the room to the window that overlooked great plains and the woods around the castle, all the way to the river one hundred miles away.

Ember turned to look over her shoulder at Peter, the morning sun catching her red hair and making it look more like fire than before and Peter's stomach gave another tug.

"Are you nervous about choosing?" she asked.

Blinking, Peter shook his head, "Uh, no. Well, yes. Yes, I kind of am," he sighed in frustration, "To tell you the truth I'm not really sure what I feel."

Ember smiled and turned around fully. She moved her hand toward the chair and Peter sat down graciously. The two were silent once more until Peter sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"How is it you are the only one who can get me to open up like this?" he said as he looked up at her.

Ember laughed then looked back at him, "I don't know if I can answer that because I have no idea myself."

For awhile they talked about nothing in particular, just things about their lives. Peter spoke about hunting with his brother and Ember told about practicing sword fighting with Xander.

Peter sat back in his chair and leaned it back on two legs then looked at Ember, who was looking out the window.

For a moment he hesitated then he spoke up again, "What happens to the others when if I don't choose them. Like if I didn't chose you, what would happen?"

Ember was silent for a moment, not turning around, "I don't know what would happen to the others but if I and Gabriella weren't picked, then she would probably marry me off as fast as she could," she paused and looked back at Peter, "and the worst part is I couldn't do anything about it."

Peter stared at her for a moment, his chair falling back on all four legs. "Why wouldn't you have a choice? She's your sister," he questioned.

She just shook her head, "I just won't anymore. I do know that if the rest of us weren't picked and Gabriella was, well then we would go on as best as we could."

She shrugged then turned away slightly looking out to window. Peter had his mouth open slightly.

"Married!" he exclaimed then stood up, "To who?"

Ember turned and looked at him curiously, her emerald eyes glinting, "Yes, but I'm not sure to who. Whoever Gabriella decides I guess."

Peter narrowed his eyes and strode across the room and gripped her shoulders but not painfully. "She doesn't have that power of you. She can't do it." he stated.

Ember's eyes watched his face, "If she becomes Queen, you better believe she can."

She reached up and took his hands and set them at his sides but they lingered a few moments longer than they should have. Then she stepped around him and Peter followed her movements. Ember moved towards her bed and picked up a cloak and stated to put it on.

"Tell me what I can do?" Peter blurted out. Ember looked up at him, not moving.

Peter moved up to her again and looked down on her. "What can I do to stop her? Please tell me?"

Ember smiled softly then shook her head, "I don't know how to stop her. I've lived with her for seventeen years and I still haven't figured it out yet," she said as she finished tying the cloak around her neck.

"Seventeen years? You're seventeen?" Peter questioned.

"Yep, I will be all year."

Peter shook his head, "That's my age. I thought Gabriella was the oldest?"

Ember finished tying her cloak then smoothes it out at her sides, "She is she's nineteen. She'll be twenty in three months."

Peter gaped at her. "They want me to choose someone older than me?"

Laughing, Ember covered her mouth and looked at him grinning, "Apparently so. Now, come on, I need to get downstairs and so do you. Xander is taking you somewhere today."

She turned and led him out of the room only stopping to lock the door behind them. When Peter gave her a look she only shrugged and answered, "I get no privacy enough said."

Suddenly, they both turned to hear someone calling. "Peter!" the voice called. Gabriella was coming down the hall.

Peter's eyes widened and he turned to Ember, "I have to hide. Now!"

Ember merely nodded, "Follow me," then she dashed down the hallway with Peter at her heels.

Behind them they heard a shriek. "Ember!"

Ember ducked around a corner and Peter nearly slid into the wall.

"Where are we going?" he asked as the started down a flight of stairs.

"You'll see!" Ember called back over her shoulder.

As they reached the bottom steps they heard more foot steps sound on the staircase above.

Ember turned a sharp left then went right until they came to a dead end and she stopped. Peter almost colliding into her back.

"What the.." but he ever finished his sentence before Ember went to the side of the wall and pushed a stone column out of the way, revealing a dark room inside.

Peter was about to ask her something but then voices sounded behind him.

"Come on!" she urged.

Sighing Peter spoke, "Last time I walked through a door I was transported to a world in a cupboard."

"Peter!" Ember urged.

Finally, Peter swallowed then threw himself through the dark doorway, Ember sliding in and shutting the marble door behind them. Then they were encased in darkness.

Whew! That took awhile. What did everyone think. I know it's kind of last minute but the next chapter is going to be extremely interesting I promise. Well review if you want to get a preview to the next chapter! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my gosh you guys I am so sorry it took this long to write this. I've had a lot going on and work has been so hectic. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter. I also do not own the movie, actors, or copyrights. Enjoy!

"Be very still ok?" Ember's voice sounded in Peter's ear.

Peter tensed then did as he was told. He heard a slight movement to his right. Suddenly, there was a bright light that made Peter blink and rub his eyes. A torch was lit to his right and Ember was standing under it but the light was very dim.

As he opened his eyes he saw her rubbing her hand.

"I always hate when I do that," she muttered.

"Do what?" Peter asked stepping closer to her, "It's hard to see."

Ember looked up, "Oh sorry! Here." She raised her hands then muttered something Peter couldn't catch. Then he turned just in time to watch as, one by one, touches started to light down a long corridor.

Peter shook his head for a moment in disbelief then turned back to Ember, "How did you..," but he stopped when he saw her hands.

They were red but it was fading, but black marks covered her fingertips and there were some on her palms. Peter took Ember's hands gently in his and looked at them closely.

"It doesn't hurt," she said as if answering what he wanted to ask.

Peter looked back at her face, "But how did you do that?"

Ember shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fire remember. The only reason those are on my hands is because I didn't do the steps right. No big deal."

Peter watched her for a moment then nodded and let her hands go. Then he started to look around. They were in a small corridor made of stone.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Ember smiled then grabbed his wrist and led him quickly down the hall. "Come on, I'll show you."

Peter obeyed smiling. As she pulled him past the torches Peter saw a white light growing at the end of the hall. Before he knew it they had moved into the light and his vision was clouded for a moment. Peter rubbed his eyes again he was met with the sight of a completely different room.

Floor length mirrors with silver frames decorated the room everywhere, there was barely a space where there wasn't a mirror. Ivy covered the wall and parts of the mirrors where no one couldn't tell where one polished surface started and the other ended. Orange and red leaves decorated the floor in a plethora of shapes and varieties. A red velvet couch sat in the middle of the room, also draped with leaves and ivy at the feet.

Peter turned at the sound of a noise and he saw Ember shutting a door that made another mirror and he caught sight of his own reflection. His eyes finally landed on Ember and he took in her full appearance.

She was dressed in a dark blue dress that hung off her shoulders and her hair was in a half ponytail with curly strands hanging on either sides of her face.

"What?' she said.

Peter shook his head, "Nothing, sorry," he said and looked away, "What is this place?" he asked.

Ember smiled, " The Hall of Mirrors," she answered.

Peter turned to her, "The place that connects Cair Paravel and here?"

She nodded then stepped forward to the mirror and up to the mirror closest to the couch.

"They say it's this mirror that you can look through but it's almost impossible to make it work," she explained.

Peter stepped up behind her, "Why is that?"

Ember pointed up above the mirror where a scripture was carved into the top of the mirror.

"When Two Hearts Join In One True Connection, Then And Only Then Shall These Two Mirrors Be Joined In The Same Way."

Peter scrunched his face up, "What does it mean?"

Ember sighed, "I don't know. No one has been down here except me since my parents died. I've been trying to figure that message out ever since then."

Peter put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ember looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back and then they sat there just looking at each other in silence. Ember turned around and faced him and they both moved a little closer to each other.

"I think they're gone now," Ember interrupted as she stepped away from Peter.

Peter swallowed, "Yeah, I think you're right. We can't go back that way though, they'll see us won't they?"

Ember smiled, "Then we'll use the other way," she stated and backed up to another mirror. Peter watched her with a sly look, while she kept smiling.

Once she had her hand flat against the mirror she turned and touched a carved metal leaf on the frame of the mirror and the entire mirror swung open onto a winding, dark staircase.

She turned back to Peter and held out her, "Trust me?" she said.

Laughing, Peter stepped forward and took her hand, "Of course." Then they began to ascend the stairs.

After a few moments they came to the top of the stairs and Peter could see an outline of a door.

"Ok be quiet for a second," Ember whispered and slipped her hand out of Peter's. Peter immediately reached for her warm hand again, but then pulled back realizing what he was doing.

He watched as Ember pushed open the door, and light poured in on them. Slowly, she stuck her head out of the door and peered around. Peter tried to crane his neck to see around her but he couldn't manage to get a look.

Ember turned back and motioned with her hand for him to follow. As they tiptoed out Peter looked around the room they had entered and found them in the throne room behind the thrones.

Ember shut the door with a click and Peter turned to see that the door looked exactly like the wall.

The two walked out in front of the thrones then looked at each other and laughed. They didn't stop laughing until Edmund burst through the doors at the back of the room. They pair looked up to see Edmund running up to them. When he reached them he was breathless and pale.

"Ed, what is it?" Peter asked his brother as he walked up and placed a hand on his back.

"Outside. They need you. Both of you. Now," Edmund said between gasps. He looked up and Ember and Peter as they looked at each other and nodded. Then, Peter looked back to Edmund.

"Take us where we need to be Ed."

Edmund opened the doors that led the pair out to the front of the castle. Lucy, Susan, Xander, Gabriella, Serena, and Marina were already standing out there. They were on the top steps that led to the castle doors looking down the steps.

Peter strode forward with Edmund and Ember at his heels. When he reached the edge the of the steps he was stunned at the sight. More than one hundred villagers stood at the bottom of the steps circling a man kneeling at the steps. He was shaking and he looked like he was sobbing.

"What is going on?" Peter whispered to Xander, but he never answered. Instead, Xander walked down two steps. As he moved Ember moved up to take his place, her face betraying the thought that she wanted to follow him.

"Sir, what has happened to you? Why have you called this audience?" Xander asked gently.

The man continued to shake, but he mumbled something that no one could hear. A murmur went over the crowd and the royals all looked at each other.

Ember stepped down the stairs past Xander. Xander turned and touched her shoulder to stop her. She turned and looked at her brother for a long moment then he let her go and finish her trip down the stairs.

Ember stopped in front of the man ad kneeled down in front of him.

"What is your name, sir?" she asked gently.

"H-Horace," came the shaky reply after a moment.

Ember nodded more to herself than anything, "All right, Horace. We can help you, all you have to do is tell what is wrong," she soothed. She reached out her hand and touched the man on his shoulder.

Horace's head shot up and he stared directly at Ember. His eyes were wide and frightened looking. "S-she returns! Her revenge must be sought on the ones who broke her spell! By taking the power of the ones she sealed!" the man babbled.

Ember turned and looked back up at Xander and the rest of the group then she turned back. "Horace you need to tell us who?"

Shaking his head furiously he stared Ember down. "I have come to warn you! She sent me to do it! She said if I didn't then I would bear the guilt of watching my monarchs die and I would die in shame! I don't want to die in shame I love Narnia and everything in it! Please punish me! I never wanted to bring this omen!" he wailed.

"Tell us who Horace and we can forgive this," Ember said, "Who sent you?"

Horace jerked back on the ground on both knees and screamed at the sky so loud that most people had to cover their ears. When he stopped he fell silent then looked at Ember. He opened his mouth and started to speak, "Ja-"

But he never finished because he disintegrated into fines chunks of glass with a loud bang.

Ember fell back against the stairs moving her arm up over her eyes, while Xander Peter, and Edmund were half way down the stairs.

Edmund ran to the pile and kicked at it with Peter stopped in front of Ember and watched him. Xander gripped Ember's forearm and lifted her up on her feet.

"Are you all right? Did you break anything?" he questioned.

Ember blinked and looked up at him stunned. "Yes I think so. Is he dead?"

Edmund looked up at her, "As dead as he can be I guess."

Susan and Lucy were the next ones down the stairs and stopped beside Ember. Lucy touched her shoulder comfortingly. Ember looked down and smiled at the youngest queen then she looked back up as Susan walked toward the pile where Horace once stood.

Xander wrapped an arm around Ember's shoulders. Peter turned to look at her.

"Are you all right?" he questioned.

Ember smiled softly, "Yes, I'm fine now," she assured him.

"Who turns into glass anyway?" Lucy asked curiously trying to peek around Peter.

Susan looked up at Peter and the rest of the group. "This isn't glass. It's ice."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Narnia or ay of the copyrights.

"Ice! How can it be ice?" Gabriella's agitated voice sounded as she descended the stair with Marina and Serena behind her.

"Well, Gabi, water freezes at a very low temperature and the turns to a solid form," Xander commented stepping in front of Ember and checking her face to make sure there we no cuts.

Gabriella turned and looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Oh thank you, brother dear, I so needed that lesson I natural development," she scoffed.

Susan stood up from the pile and looked at Edmund in confusion for a moment then looked back to where Gabriella was standing.

Gabriella turned to Serena and Marina, "Rena. Mari. Go move these people away from here there is nothing to see," she commanded.

Serena and Marina both flinched then they both did as they were told and walked to the crowd and started to direct them all away.

Gabriella watched them for a moment with bright. Clear blue eyes then she tossed her long blonde hair over her right shoulder.

"Now that that is taken car of," she began, "I think we should get 'this' cleaned up. I can't stand to look at it anymore," glancing at the pile of ice.

Ember's head snapped up and looked at Gabriella. She pulled away from Xander and stepped nearer to her eldest sister.

"That," she bit out, pointing at the pile, "was a man who was warning of us of eminent danger! You could show a little more respect."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I think you hit your head when you fell back Sister."

Ember bit her lip for a moment then clenched her fists at her sides.

"No, but I can hit yours pretty bloody hard if you would let me, Sister," Ember said in a sarcastic tone, through clenched fists.

Peter moved forward and pushed the two girls apart by their shoulders, "Whatever that was we don't need to talk about it here," he stated.

Gabriella smiled brightly at him then looked back at Ember smirking, "You are absolutely right, Your Majesty. We need to finish this elsewhere. That is what is best for the people."

Ember pushed herself against Peter's had to get closer to Gabi, but Peter held her back.

"Like you even care about these people!" she hissed.

Xander stepped forward and grabbed Ember around the waist and yanked her back, "That is enough! Both of you! Gabriella you know better than to start with Ember. And Ember you know better than to let her get to you," he snapped at them both.

Ember sighed then relaxed, "Sorry."

Gabriella scoffed as Marina and Serena appeared behind her again. Lucy looked around at everyone and frowned.

"Why don't we all go inside?" she suggested. Peter looked over at her and smiled.

Xander nodded at Lucy then pulled Ember with him as he started up the stairs. "We all need to talk now, and I think we need Aslan."

Peter sat next to Edmund his sword in his lap on bench in front of the stage that led to the thrones. Susan, Lucy, and Ember sat on the steps that led to the thrones facing the boys. Gabriella sat on her throne sideways looking at the ceiling while Marina and Serena sat on the floor in front of her playing chess. Xander was the only one who remained standing, but he paces back and forth in front of the thrones.

Everything was silent and the only sounds that could be heard were when Serena and Marina moved the chess pieces across the board and Xander's footsteps.

All of a sudden, the double doors at the back of the room burst open and Mr. Tumnus ran in and stopped a few feet from the door looking flustered. Everyone else in the room stood immediately.

"Presenting," Mr. Tumnus began, out of breath, " His Majesty. Lord, of the Wood. Emperor," but he was cut off by a deep voice.

"Peace, Mr. Tumnus, you may rest," Aslan's voice said as he stepped into the door smiling.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried happily as she ran across the room and hugged his neck.

Aslan chuckled, "Hello dear one," he greeted her, then he looked up at Xander. "What has happened here?"

Xander sighed then walked towards the great lion, "You see, sir, we've had a problem. Someone tried to warn us today, of a destruction of some kind, I believe," he explained. Xander stopped in front of Aslan and bowed deeply.

Aslan nodded his large, majestic head. "I have heard Xander. Mr. Tumnus has told me of the events that have passed."

The three walked forward back to the others, Lucy holding on to Aslan's mane.

Once they stopped, Aslan looked at each person in turn then his eyes fell on Xander beside him.

"Do you have any idea on who would attack you or your family," Aslan asked. Xander shook his head.

"I think I do," a voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to see Ember stepping forward. Peter's head turned to look at her with a questioning look.

Ember swallowed and watched Aslan for a moment before she spoke, "When I touched that man's hand, Aslan. I got a flash of something. A vision if you will," she started.

"We all do that sometimes," Marina piped up helpfully. Ember smiled at her then turned back to Aslan.

The great lion nodded at Ember, "What was this vision of, young one?" he questioned gently.

Ember shook her head, "It was all so fast. When I touched his hand, I saw four pillars of ice. In each one there was a single item. One held a small tree, the next a small tornado, another one had a small waterfall, and the last held a flame. All of this looked to be in a cave of some kind," Ember touched her throat, "My chest felt tight and my throat went dry. Then the ice the pillars were made of started to get darker until it became black and you couldn't see anything inside them."

Aslan stared at the youngest princess, "Do you know what this mean? or can you guess?"

Ember nodded the looked him straight in the eyes, "I think Jadis has returned."

Gabriella stared at her shocked then huffed, "Ugh! Aslan please do not listen to this lunatic she has obviously lost her mind!" she said as she stepped in front of Ember.

Ember's face hardened and her eyes narrowed but she never got the chance to say anything.

"You don't know that. The White Witch could be back, and Ember could have seen it," Peter spoke up, stepping closer to Gabriella.

"Or she could be wrong!" she insisted, then she remembered herself and blushed furiously and looked down.

"I'm afraid Ember is correct," Aslan said, causing everyone to look at him, "Reports have met my ears saying the White Witch has come back and is headed from the farthest point of Narnia."

"Then they will come for their Majesties?" Serena asked boldly.

Aslan nodded at her, "That is what I believe. That and that she knows they are here."

Everything in the room fell completely silent.

Susan appeared beside Peter, "What do we do Aslan?"

Aslan sighed then looked at her with bright eyes, "The only thing I can think of, is to have the princesses evacuate this castle and have the kings and queens head back to Cair Paravel."

Peter's head snapped to Aslan with a surprised look on his face, "Ad leave them here, Aslan. Without protection," he questioned.

"We aren't that helpless," Ember laughed. Everyone turned to her with a curious look, "No offense, Aslan, but I believe we should remain here. If we left all these people in the village that surrounds this place would be killed. Besides Xander and I can fight just as well as any of the knights in Narnia. We need to remain here and help, _if_ these reports are true. The others should leave," she advised.

"No. you'll die if you stay," Peter stated stepping forward and griping her shoulders and staring her down.

"So will all of those innocent people if we abandon them."

The two of them stood there for a few moments until Edmund coughed to get their attention. The pair looked up with a faint pink tint to their cheeks. Peter let go of Ember's shoulders slowly and they both faced forward again. "We will wait to see if these reports are true. In the meantime, Peter will still need to think about his decision," Aslan stated, "Now, let us all rest. Today has been very chaotic for all of you," he looked up to Lucy who was leaning on him for support.

Edmund looked out the window to see that it was almost dusk, "Maybe we should eat?" he suggested.

Xander beamed at him, "I think that is a splendid idea. I'll contact the cook if you and Peter will follow me I have someone who wants to meet you."

Peter glanced at Ember then he followed behind Edmund as Xander led them out of the room.

"See anything you like?" the woman, who was some form of dwarf, asked Peter as she gestured to the rings on the table.

"Not yet," Peter said trying to sound agitated, he looked at Xander. "Tell me why I'm doing this again?"

Xander chuckled, "You'll need one to propose with or pick another piece of jewelry," he nodded to the other table.

"Just hurry up I'm starving," Edmund complained in a joking manner.

Peter sighed, "You two go on ahead I'll be along in a moment."

Edmund and Xander nodded then walked out of the room. Peter sighed again and looked back over the tables until something caught his eyes.

On a purple velvet pillow, sat a silver chain with a silver rose as the charm. From the rose another silver chain dropped down a few inches and showed a holding place for a stone.

Peter looked up at the woman, "What about this?" he asked.

The dwarf woman grabbed her stool and climbed on top. Gently, she picked up the pillow and inspected the piece of jewelry. "This is one of our rare pieces, Your Majesty. Not worth a lot but rare as in it is not made often. You can choose whatever stone you want to place here," she explained then pointed to the silver place for the jewel.

Peter nodded, "I'll take it. Plus that," he said and pointed to a silver ring with ancient looking markings that shone in the light.

"And which stone of for the necklace? Emerald, Sapphire, Diamond, or Ruby?" she questioned.

"Opal."

Yay! Finished! Now I need to hurry up and get to the action! I can't wait! Ok, now the end the princesses have jewels that are theirs and I think you can guess which they are, but I'll tell you anyway.

Emerald=Gabriella

Sapphire=Marina

Diamond=Serena

Ruby=Ember

Yes I know it's really obvious, but that's all that went with it. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry it took me so long! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Narnia or ay of the copyrights.

Ember walked down the hallway slowly, her hand to her chin, thinking. It had been two days since Aslan had arrived and Peter was supposed to make his announcement about his bride today.

Ember was so lost in thought that she didn't see Susan and Lucy until she rammed into them.

Ember's head snapped up, "Oh my! I am so sorry, Your Majesties!" Ember exclaimed, blinking in surprise.

Lucy and Susa looked at each other and laughed then the looked back at Ember.

"It's all right, Ember," Lucy said as she stepped up and patted the Princess's arm.

Ember smiles sheepishly, "I guess I'm a bit distracted today."

"More like for a few days," Edmund's voice sounded as he stepped into the hall to the right of Susan.

"Be nice, Ed. And Ember it's to be expected. Today is a big day," Susa stated.

"Yes, you could be married today," Lucy said cheerfully.

Ember blinked, "Oh, no, that's not what I'm worried about. It's the whole thing with Jadis. I don't see why we're worried about this silly marriage ordeal when we should be worried about her," Ember admitted.

"Because the people expect an answer, and we don't want them to worry about this White Witch ordeal."

Ember turned to see her brother standing behind her in green pants and a loose white shirt that was untied at the throat. His sword hung off his belt to his left. Ember had noticed that he always had it in reach since the Horace incident. She reached down absently and touched her own sword, she had to admit she was so much like her brother in many ways.

"If you'll excuse us, Your Majesties, I need to speak to my sister," Xander said to the Pevensies.

Susan nodded, "Of course, Xander."

Xander bowed then straightened, "Ember," he stated, then turned for her to follow him.

Ember obeyed and followed him down the hall and into her room. Xander shut the room behind them. Ember moved forward over to the window and sat with her back to her brother.

"Does it still upset you? What happened to that man?" Xander asked gently sitting on her bed.

Shaking her head, Ember answered, "Not as much. I had a nightmare, but that's about it."

Xander was silent for a few moments, "How many times have you had it?"

Sighing, she laid her head against the window pain, "Twice a night since it happened," she admitted, "I just keep seeing it play over and over in my head."

Suddenly, Xander was behind her and pulled her into a hug. They were silent for a few moments until Xander spoke, "No matter what happens today, know this man still loves you," then he kissed the crown of her head.

Ember turned in his arms and looked up at him then smiled, "Thank you, Brother," then she hugged him.

They stayed that way for a few more minutes, then Xander let her go and touches her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm going to speak to Peter, I'll send someone for you," he said as Ember nodded. He patter her head then walked out the door.

As the door shut, Ember collapsed onto her window seat and hugged one of the pillows tightly.

"Why am I this afraid of this stupid choice?" Ember asked herself aloud, her voice cracking slightly. Ember pulled her feet up to lay long ways, but when she did her foot hit something on the cushion.

Ember looked up and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't crying. Her eyes fell on a black box tied with a white silk ribbon laying by her foot. She reached down and picked up the box and turned it around in her hands. On the end of the ribbon was her name written I silver cursive.

Gently, she pulled at the ribbon and it fell away easily, then she opened the lid warily. Ember peeked under the lid and she gasped.

Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace with a silver rose in the center. Hanging down from the rose, on a silver chain, was a perfectly shaped opal. Carefully, she pulled out the necklace and held it in her palm. Something white caught her eye, and she looked back in the box. Ember cradled the necklace in her left hand then reached back into the box and pulled out a white sheet of paper.

In neat handwritten cursive, "I thought you deserved to be known as a different stone. One with a fiery spark instead of just fire."

Ember re-read the note two more times, until there was a knock on the door.

Quickly, she hid the note and box behind her back and clutched the necklace in her hand. "Come in," she called.

The door opened and Edmund poked his head inside. "Ember? They're ready for you."

Ember nodded then stood, "Thanks I'll be there in just a moment."

He nodded then shut the door silently. Ember turned to her fool length mirror that was to her right and carefully slid the necklace onto her neck. Then she looked at her entire reflection. Her straight violet dress fit her figure but had a straight skirt instead of the ones that puffed out like Gabi wore.

Ember reached up and pulled her hair back into a long braid and tired both ends with the silk purple ribbons that were hanging on the mirror.

She took a deep breath then looked herself in the eyes. "Ok, Ember, here we go. No fear."

Ember walked down the hallway and opened the double doors easily. Inside, there was no one to be seen. Except Peter who was standing at the front of the room with his back to her looking out one of the windows.

Quietly, Ember made her way to the front and climbed the stairs. Peter never heard her. When she got about five feet from him she leaned against the side of her throne.

"Shouldn't you be picking your bride to be?" Ember spoke up.

Peter jumped and spun around, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Ember!" he exclaimed.

Ember laughed, "That's me."

"When did you get in here?" he asked, flabbergasted,

Ember smiled, "Probably about the time you started daydreaming. Now what are you doing in here?"

Peter ran a hand over his face, "Trying to figure out where to start," he mumbled.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Never mind. Nice necklace," he commented, nodding to the necklace around her throat.

Ember absently touched a hand to the necklace, "Thank you. I found it on my bed in a box. You wouldn't know anything about it would you?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow at his odd behavior.

"Maybe," he answered looking away.

Ember shrugged then stood and went to the window where her own mosaic was.

"I think it's missing something though?" Peter said behind her. Ember leaned against the glass not looking up at him.

"Like what?"

Suddenly, a silver ring with ancient looking markings came into her line of vision. She looked at Peter, who was holding the ring.

He smiled sheepishly, "Something to adorn your left hand?"

Ember blinked, looked at the ring and back at him, "Me?" she asked sounding a little shocked.

"Only you," Peter said as he took her hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"B-But why? Gabi is much more beautiful than I am. Serena is bolder. Marina is so sweet. I'm just…" Ember babbled as she shook her head.

Peter took her chin in his hand and made her look at him, "You're Ember. That's why. No one cares more about this country and it's people as much as you do. You are strong and beautiful and you understand. Please will you marry me?"

Ember sat still for a minute her eyes ready to spill over with tears. Peter let go of her chin.

"Yes. Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. Peter wrapped his arms around her and laughed.

Suddenly the back doors opened and Gabriella walked in smiling. "Oh, Peter!" she called. Then her smile fell when she saw the couple in their embrace.

"What!" she exclaimed. Ember and Peter released each other and looked toward each the other princess.

"Uh oh," Ember whispered.

Gabriella started toward them and Ember stepped in front of Peter. "Gabi, please," Ember started.

"Oh no, I gave you a chance, Ember. I warned you, but you would not listen," slowly Gabi raised her hands as if to cast a spell.

Ember narrowed her eyes and copied her sister's movements, "It's his choice, Gabriella, you can't force him."

"But I can eliminate the competition," Gabriella answered then she moved her hand in a quick motion to the left and a tree started to spring out of the floor growing quickly.

Ember took a step forward, just as the roots were starting to find something to grab onto. One of those things happened to be Ember. Ember pushed her hands outward and a stream of fire started licking at the trees roots, then the fire grew upwards into a wall.

"That's enough out of you two!" a voice sounded in the back of the room. Both girls paused with their magic and looked to the voice, to see Xander darting towards them.

"Release your magic! Now!"

The girls looked at each other then pulled back their magic and the room looked as if nothing had happened. Xander strode forward and gripped Gabriella's forearm, "Have you lost your mind, girl! What would have happened if either one of you had lost control? You're lucky you both didn't kill yourselves," he explained in a tense voice.

As he spoke, Gabriella sagged in his grip looking tired and Ember had sunk to her knees on the top of the steps panting.

"Wow," came Edmund's voice from the rear of the room as he and the others traveled inside, even Aslan.

Lucy peeked around her brother to look around. Susan was the one to speak, "I had no idea they had such power."

Peter stepped forward and helped Ember to her feet and held her up because she was swaying so much.

Xander looked up at his youngest sister, "Ember, are you all right?"

Ember nodded and swallowed trying to keep on her feet. Gabriella, on the other hand, yanked away from Xander and stepped away from him. Xander looked to her next with a heated stare.

"You so realize you could have killed your sister with that move don't you?" he asked Gabi.

Gabriella shrugged, "I didn't want to kill her I wanted her off guard and I wanted her to pay for breaking a promise to me."

"I-I never made a promise, so it's kind of hard for me to break one," Ember panted as she finally got control of her legs and stood straight up without help. She looked to her brother, "I'm fine, it was the surprise of the attack that threw me off no harm done."

Xander narrowed his eyes, "Well, if you are done with your little spat we have bigger problems," he nearly snarled as he turned from Gabriella and back to Aslan. Marina and Serena walked up to their older sister looking confused.

"Should we tell them now?" Xander asked the great lion.

Aslan nodded his large head, "I wish we didn't have to tell them but it has to be said."

"Tell us what?" Lucy questioned, her face showing that neither she, nor her family knew what going on.

Xander released a long breath, "Jadis has resurrected her army, and it's headed straight for Cair Paravel."

Ember and Peter, and the rest of the Pevensies, sat on the steps while the others stood. Marina came over and sat by Ember hugging her, "Congratulations," she whispered in her ear.

Ember hugged her back and whispered, "Thank you."

"Well, what should we do," Xander asked Aslan.

Aslan shook his mane, "I think it is best for the Kings and Queens to return to Cair Paravel. The princesses shall remain here until we can get them there," he answered.

Peter stood abruptly, "And leave them here? Unprotected?" he questioned.

Ember tugged him down, "Peter, we've gone over this, Xander and I can fight we can hold on. You need to go to protect your people," she told him.

Peter watched her for a long moment then nodded, looking back at Aslan and Xander.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

"Immediately, the next few hours would be the best," Xander told them all.

Susan stood gracefully, "Then we'll go pack. If we can get a head start that will be better." Xander nodded then watched the royal family file out, Peter the more reluctant one.

"This will be more difficult than I thought."

Everyone stood outside as the coach that would carry the Kings and Queens. Aslan had already left and begun his journey to Cair Paravel. The bags the royal family had, were stacked in a pile on the steps. No one said anything and it was almost completely silent, if it had not bee for the birds chirping.

Xander's head suddenly snapped up and focused on something in the distance. "Here comes the carriage," he stated. Everyone turned their heads to look at the carriage, and they all started to move around.

Peter turned toward Ember and griped her shoulders firmly, "Come with us," he pleaded.

Ember shook her head and smiled, "You know I can't right now. I'll be there within the next few days, surely you can survive without me that long?" she mused.

Peter leaned his forehead against hers, "Just….don't do anything stupid."

"Like, falling off my horse and off a cliff?" she answered, entwining their hands.

Peter smiled and chuckled, "Yes, exactly like that."

Behind them they heard the sound of neighing horses. They both looked up at the same time to see carriage being loaded with the last bag. Susan was leaning out the door to the carriage.

"Peter, it's time," she said apologetically. Peter nodded to her then looked back to Ember.

Ember touched the side of his face, "Go, I'll be fine, but if you need me go to your own mirror hall," she told him.

He nodded then leaned down and kissed her lips softly, then hugged her tightly. Ember hugged back then let him go when she heard Susan call again.

Before he pulled away again he whispered to where no one could hear him, "Come back to me."

"It's a promise."

(The Next Day)

Ember walked down the hall swiftly, the skirt of her mint green dress swirling around her legs as she walked. She grumbled to herself, at having been called to go to the throne room this late in the afternoon but someone needed a problem solved.

"How long do we have to stay here. I want to leave and I have a bad feeling something is going to happen," Ember mumbled to herself as she entered the throne room.

"What are we doing again?" she heard Gabriella ask in a bored tone.

Xander sighed, "For the third time, Gabriella, someone has asked for an audience and we have agreed to see them. Now hush," he snapped.

Ember walked up the steps and strapped her sword to the back of it as a habit.

Serena came up behind he as she buckled it into place, "Do you really think you'll need that?" she asked.

Ember shrugged not turning around, "You never know."

"Come on girls, put on your crowns so we can get this over with," Xander said as he pulled out a golden box that he unlocked with a key,

The girls walked over to him and chose their appropriate crowns. The ones that no one could touch unless they were dead. Ember slid hers on feeling the ruby slide into place to rest on the center of her forehead. The gold metal adding a cool touch to her skin,

"Now sit," her brother directed and they obeyed. Xander turned asked the doorman to allow the person in, then he sat in his throne.

After a moment a dwarf with a black beard waddled inside and came right up to the stairs to the throne and kneeled.

"Thank you for seeing me, Your Highnesses," he said in deep voice.

Xander smiled and nodded his head, "Thank you, now what can we help you with? And would you please stand?"

The dwarf stood, "Before I begin I must introduce the woman with the real problem," he stated. Xander and the girls looked at each other confused and when no one said anything the dwarf went on.

"May I present, Her Majesty," Marina gasped and Xander and Ember went for their blades, "Queen Jadis!"

Ahhhh! Yeah enough said on that. Tune in next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Narnia or any of the copyrights. **

The back doors opened and Jadis stepped through the doors fully clad in a black dress. Behind Xander and the girls, the windows were busted out as creatures jumped through them. More and more of Jadis' army poured into the room surrounding the walls and everything was loud.

Xander and Ember gripped their swords, and stepped in front of their siblings for protection. The White Witch held up her had and everything went silent. Marina gripped Ember's elbow, and Ember could hear her crying softly.

"What a beautiful home you have," Jadis cooed softly as she moved forward, "and what a beautiful family."

As she got to the steps, Xander pointed his blade at her, "That's far enough, Witch," he bit out.

Jadis laughed, "Silly Prince, my fight is not with you. Just give me the girls and everything will be fine."

Xander snarled, "Never!"

"You aren't welcome here, Jadis. Leave now while you still can," Ember threatened pointing the tip of her sword at a werewolf who was inching closer to her with a large knife.

Jadis laughed again, "I have no intention of leaving. You will either surrender or perish, it is your decision."

"Ember, push your sisters toward the back wall," Xander whispered to her. Ember herded her sisters backward toward the secret door and the creatures started inching closer. Xander moved with his sisters where he was in front of them.

Ember turned her head slightly, "Gabi, find the knob but don't open the door yet," Ember whispered.

Jadis stepped up onto the platform and watched the small group for a moment. " I think I liked you better when you were all under my spell," She said to them quietly.

"I liked you better when you were dead," Ember growled. Serena grabbed Ember's other elbow and hissed for her to be quiet.

Jadis smiled at Ember then looked to Xander again, "Your sister has quite a mouth, a very amusing trait. Now, surrender," she pulled out her ice wand, which was now black, and pointed it at the group, "or die."

Xander straightened his back, "Never."

As he said it, Marina cowered into Serena's arms and Gabriella's grip tightened on the hidden handle.

Jadis frowned, "You've made your choice," she moved away from them and walked toward the doors. At the exit, she paused and turned her head slightly, "Kill them."

"Ember now!" Xander roared as Ember threw up a fire shield as a wave of attacks began to hit them.

"Gabi! Open the door!" Ember yelled trying to keep her concentration. Gabriella fumbled with the door and finally unlatched it and rushed her other two sisters inside. She turned and tugged at Ember's sleeve.

"Come on!" she urged.

Ember glanced back and pushed harder with her power, "We'll be right behind you now go!" Ember commanded. Gabriella nodded to her then ran down the stairs.

"Ember, take down the shield and get down the stairs," Xander told his youngest sister.

Ember shook her head, "No! I'm not leaving you here by yourself," she said to him through gritted teeth.

"I can keep it up, you can't. Your sisters need you and so does Peter. Now go!" he said as he laid a hand on her shoulder and made her look at him.

Biting her lip, Ember looked from her brother to the advancing army who was trying to batter her shield down then back again.

"I'll be following along in no time. I need you to find Aslan. Your four are the ones who can unlock some of Narnia's most ancient magic. Now go!" he commanded then pushed her back.

Ember gulped then pulled down her shield and dashed for the door. Once she was over the threshold, Xander slammed the door behind her and she was thrown into darkness. Quickly, she pulled up the bottom of her dress and ran down the steps blindly. She came to a door and pushed it open to find her sisters inside the Hall of Mirrors.

"Where's Xander?" Marina asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"Upstairs," Ember said as she walked around the room checking the other hidden doors.

Serena was fidgeting, "What do we do now?" she questioned.

Ember walked back to them, sheathing her sword, "We leave. And we leave now."

She moved to the other side of the room and opened a small mirror door that was close to the floor, "This will take us to the stables. We need our horses. Gabriella you all start heading that way I need to do something in here first. Wait for me there," she said to her oldest sister.

Gabriella nodded then went to the others ad shepherded them though the door as she had done upstairs. Ember listened as the sound of their footsteps echoed down the staircase.

She turned and went to the largest mirror where the scripture was written. Gently, she touched the smooth, glass surface and it rippled, revealing an identical room to the one she was in but her reflection no longer showed up. Inside, was the same design of her Hall of Mirrors but the couch was a gold color.

Ember gasped audibly, "Cair Paravel." Behind her a large bang was heard and she felt her heart sink into her stomach. A mirror fell off the wall behind her. Ember turned back to the mirror she was in front of and looked again for any sign of life, but there was none.

She brought her fist down on the glass and leaned her head against it. More mirrors fell off the walls and finally Ember lifted her head. She kissed her finger tips and placed them against the scripture on the mirror. Then she turned and ducked inside the mirror that would lead her out and slammed it, just as she heard a very large crash and the sound of crumbling walls.

Ember fled down the stairs and out another open door. Her sisters were throwing on cloaks and Gabriella brought Ember one. "Your horse has been saddled, where are we going?" she asked.

Ember took the cloak and threw it around herself then walked to her horse, "We ride for Cair Paravel. We can't stop, if we get separated all we can do is just keep going and find help. Understand?" she asked as the others mounted themselves.

Everyone nodded hesitantly and Ember checked them over then smiled softly, "We can do this if we believe we can. Now just ride, don't stop no matter what. Here we go," she said as she ran to the door and threw it open. The sky outside was already of twilight.

Ember moved her hands for a signal as her sisters galloped past her. She whistled and her black stallion ran up and she mounted him as he rode by. As they rode away from the grounds, Ember turned and saw abut ten fully armed monsters following them. Ember pulled back on her rains and spun around, drawing her sword.

"Keep riding! Go!" she yelled at her sisters as she brought her sword down on some creatures head. She heard the galloping behind her get quieter and quieter as she fought with her sword against her attackers, who were trying to bring her horse.

Quietly she whispered, "Please be safe."

~*~*~* (Meanwhile)

The back doors opened with a clang and Mr. Tumnus ran into the throne room of Cair Paravel.

"Your Majesties!" he yelled.

The Pevensies had been sitting around. Edmund and Susan had been playing chess. Lucy had been writing something in a notebook and Peter was looking at a map of Narnia with Oreius. Each of them looked up to see the fawn rush up to them.

"What is it, Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked, putting down her book.

Mr. Tumnus panted then looked up with wide eyes mostly at Peter. "The Elemental Castle! It's being attacked!" he cried.

For a moment everything seemed to go still. Peter was the first to react, "Ed! Let's go!" he commanded as he strode out of the room his hand on his sword and Edmund following behind.

"We're coming too!" Susan cried as she and her sister followed them.

Ember panted as she finished off the last creature who had tried to attack her. She looked up toward the castle and watched as a fire burned on the south side of the castle. Her eyes widened but then they focused on more of Jadis' minions coming after her. She turned her horse and sped off in the direction of the road but her way was blocked.

Frantically, she searched and saw her only chance for freedom. The woods. She squeezed her horses flanks and turned him toward the path as fast as the horse could go. Behind her, she heard the battle cry of Jadis' general and three arrows struck the tree next to her. She tried to go faster then disappeared down the one way she hoped they wouldn't follow her. Through the path of thorns. In her ears she heard an agonizing cry and the moon shone down upon her as the briars smacked her in the face and tore at her clothes. But she pushed on, taking out her sword and slashing at the brambles trying to cut her way through.

Peter pushed his white stallion forward toward the brink. His teeth were gritted and he heard Edmund and the others calling for him to slow down. But he couldn't not until he knew where she was. Not until he knew she was safe.

Dawn was now approaching as they all pushed forward into the village that lay before the castle. Peter came to halt and stared in awe. Everything was either burnt to the ground or still smoldering. Some villagers cried out in pain and others tried to help the wounded. Peter felt his siblings come to a stop beside them and he heard Lucy gasp in horror.

A young man with dark brown hair ran up to them and panted heavily as he bowed. "Your Majesties, I'm so glad you're here. My name is Sam. The fiends who attacked have just left not an hour ago," he explained.

Peter looked at him with bright blue eyes, "Where are Prince Alexander and the Princesses?" he questioned almost impatiently.

Sam shook his head, "We do not know yet, Sire. No one word has come from the castle yet," he said to Peter but Peter had already galloped off toward the castle.

Susan and the others looked at each other then followed behind, telling Sam they would be back as soon as they could. Peter came to a stop and jumped off his horse and ran up to the front double doors. The steps that led up to the doors had been destroyed and what was left was covered in ice. The others came and stopped just behind him.

"Jadis must have come here," Susan whispered.

Edmund looked at his oldest sister, " Do you think Xander and the girls are…." he trailed off.

Peter shook his head then clambered up to the doors and pushed through them.

"Ember!" he shouted as he took off through the foyer. "Xander!"

His siblings followed behind him calling for the rest of the family. Peter rushed through the castle until he came to the throne room. The door was in splinters and there was a strong smell of smoke permeating through the air. Peter pushed his way inside and looked around the room in horror. The furniture was charred and all of the beautiful stained glass windows had been busted out and lay in shards on the ground. From inside the room, Peter heard a groan from a man.

"Lucy! In here!" he called then ran into the room toward the source of the noise. Black ash covered almost everything so it was hard to see the figure of someone on the floor in front of the now charred thrones. Slowly, Peter approached the figure and rolled it over, revealing a very injured Xander.

Peter held Xander gently in his arms, "Xander! What happened here?" he questioned in a panicked voice.

Xander's eyes fluttered open and he coughed, "P-Peter?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes, Xander it's me. Where are Ember and the others? Did Jadis do this?' he questioned relentlessly.

Xander coughed again, "Don't know where they are. Hopefully safe. Jadis did do this," he coughed again and it racked his whole body.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled again.

"Peter, it's no use. It's over for me. What I want you to do, is find my sisters. Marry my Ember and make her happy that is all I ask," Xander said, his breathing raspy and slowly. He gripped Peter's shoulder, "Promise you'll find her."

Peter nodded and placed a hand on Xander's, "I promise I won't stop until I find her or die trying."

Xander smiled softly then whispered, "Thank you," then his eyes closed, for the last time.

**AH! OMG! I really didn't expect that to happen the way it did. I'm sorry don't hit me! Ok, well I had better go work on chapter 10 before someone kills me. Bye guys please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Narnia or any of the copyrights. **

Lucy and the others ran into the throne room as Peter placed Xander's body down gently. Lucy turned into Edmund and started to cry softly. Susan walked forward and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Is he?" she asked quietly.

Peter nodded, "Yes," he admitted sounding a little choked up, then he stood on his feet. He looked around and surveyed the room.

Edmund cleared his throat as he and Lucy approached the stairs, "We checked the entire palace, Pete. They're not here. So, how cow could they have gotten out?

Peter's eyes landed on a hole in the wall behind the thrones, "No," he whispered as he ran over to the wall.

"Peter!" Susan called after him but Peter had already jumped inside and started running down the stairs. When he got to the bottom room he felt his stomach twist in a nauseating way.

There were shards of mirrors everywhere and only one mirror was left untouched. The one with the scripture. Slowly, Peter walked to the Mirror and looked at it carefully. The mirror held the same image but something was off. The couch was a golden color. Peter turned to look at the couch in the room and saw that it was the same red velvet as the last time he had seen it. His head whipped back to the reflection just in time to see a small yellow Finch sitting on the couch.

"Cair Paravel," Peter whispered as Susan and the others cam down the stairs and stared in shock.

"Is this?" Lucy questioned.

Peter turned toward her and nodded, "Yes this is the place Xander described."

"Hey, Pete? Did you see this?" Edmund asked as he held up a scrap of mint green cloth.

Peter looked at the cloth, "What is it?"

"It belonged to the fire princess," a small voice sounded in the room. The Pevensies looked around wildly for the voice until they spotted a little grey mouse scurrying up to them.

Lucy bent down to the little creature and held it in her hands, "You mean Ember? Do you know where she is now?" she questioned the little mouse.

The mouse nodded, "Of course, Your Majesty. She and the other princesses ran out to get to Cair Paravel. But only the others got to the road. She went through the woods."

Edmund had been reading a map of the castle grounds before they had left Cair Paravel. "There's no way to Cair Paravel through the woods, the only place it goes to is the Stone Table," he informed the group.

"Then that's where I'm going," Peter announced as he turned toward the door way. "I have to find her and I plan on doing it. Oreius!"

Oreius came in from the door that led out into the hall. He bowed to them all, "Your Majesty?"

Peter's face was stone cold, "Pull in more troops and search for the other princesses. I'm going after Ember," he declared.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Aslan said as he gracefully entered the room.

Everyone turned and looked at the majestic lion as he spoke again, "Jadis has already declared war on us. The armies will meet where the last one began."

"But Ember," Peter started, but Aslan shook. his head.

"I'm sorry, Peter. We need to get to the Stone Table immediately. If Ember truly did go into the woods she will find her way to you. But we will send a party after her," Aslan told him.

Peter hung his head defeated and nodded then they all left the room to head out for the Stone Table.

Ember blinked her eyes and straightened up in her saddle. She rubbed her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. It was early morning and the air was chilly. Her horse was still moving but walking slowly. Ember leaned down and patted her horses neck.

"How are you, Hero?" she cooed softly.

The horse whined softly, "As good as I can be, Your Highness. How is your leg?" he asked her as he trotted along.

Ember looked down at her left leg and saw the blood already staining the mint green cloth. She sighed, "It's not as bad as it looks," she admitted looking around again.

Fog had begun to roll in along the bottom of the trees. "Where are we?" she asked.

Hero stopped of his own accord, shaking his black mane and lifting his head. "We aren't alone," he whispered quietly.

Slowly, Ember pulled out her sword and straightened more in the saddle. Around them she heard the sounds of twigs snapping and branches being rattled. Hero backed up a few steps as Ember grabbed the reins with her free hand.

"Who's there?" Ember called. In front of them, stepped out a white wolf tinged with grey hair. He was panting, with his tongue out, and looking at Ember and Hero.

Ember lowered her sword to point her blade at the wolf, "State your business," she commanded.

The wolf watched her with amber her eyes then slowly sank to its front legs in an awkward bow. "Your Highness."

Blinking, Ember lowered her blade a little then looked at Hero. The wolf stood and watched Ember for a long moment. "My name is Talon, Your Highness. I am here to escort you," the wolf told her.

"To what our death," Ember said bitterly, picking her sword back up while Hero pawed at the ground.

The wolf gulped audibly, "No ma'am! That's not it at all. I'm here to take you to the Stone tTable. Aslan has sent out a party looking for you and your sisters, I'm from that party," Talon explained quickly.

Ember blinked and looked at Talon, "My sisters? Are they ok? Where are they? Ands what about Peter and his family" she demanded in a franticly.

Talon flinched at her rushed voice, his ear laying back against his head for a moment then he looked back at her, "Your sisters have not been found yet and King Peter is perfectly fine. Now please, Your Highness, we must go or the enemy will find us," he pleaded.

Ember nodded then sheathed her sword, "All right, Talon, lead the way."

Peter paced back and forth around the tent pausing every few moment to look out the tent flap.

"Peter, sit down you're making us nervous," Susan scolded in a worried tone.

Peter sighed then walked to the couch and took a seat next to Edmund, placing his head in his hands. Edmund placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

Peter shook his head, "They should have found her by now. They should have found any of them by now."

Lucy looked at peter worriedly, "The general said that one of the members of the search party didn't report back. They were told do that if they found any of the girls and bring them here. Peter, there's still hope," she told him quietly.

"Exactly," Susan piped in.

Peter removed his hand and smiled at his siblings a little, "Thank you, but I can't think anything until I see her,"

Hero dashed forward through the forest trying to evade their captors. Ember slashed at the under growth and the low lying canopy of the trees trying to help Hero as much as she could. Talon ran beside them biting at shadows that came to close but slipped away just as easily.

"What kind of magic is this?" Ember exclaimed as she slashed at a shadow that glided up beside Hero's flank. She slashed where she thought the head would be and a shrill scream emitted into the air and the shadow disappeared into smoke.

Talon barked ferociously at a shadow he had beaten back before he answered, "This is the Witch's new magic. Her power has grown to great heights!"

"Or someone has given her more," Hero said as the came into a brightly lit clearing.

The three stood in the very center of the clearing watching as they were surrounded. For a few moments everything including the air was still. No one moved a muscle, then all at once, the shadows lunged forward. Hero whinnied and reared back on his hind legs. Talon howled a battle cry and bared his teeth. Ember raise her sword and gripped on with her knees to stay in the saddle. She watched as the shadows came closer and closer then she felt her eyes narrow.

"Crishay!" she screamed and a bright light encased everything and shrill shrieks like the one from before sounded again. Ember felt herself off Hero then her world went dark.

"Your Majesty," a Minotaur said as he kneeled in front of his queen said, "The attack we sent after the fire princess has failed. Fifteen of our Wraiths were destroyed."

The sounded of glass shattering sounded through the air. The Minotaur looked up and saw the red wine dripping down the pale hand.

"So you're saying you sent fifteen Wraiths and nothing else after the girl and nothing else. And you are surprised," Jadis said in a cold voice.

The Minotaur nodded and kept silent.

Jadis fumed and pulled out her wand. The Minotaur went wide eyed and screamed a cow like scream and in a matter of seconds lay on the floor in a pile of ice chunks.

"My dear, was that necessary? Your maids are getting restless about cleaning up ice," A voice said from behind Jadis.

"I don't care what those silly little Dryads think. They are prisoners and will do what I tell them. She thinks she has one this round but I will show her that fire can indeed put out fire.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Narnia or any of it's copyrights!**

Ember woke up with a pounding headache. Her eyes were closed and she feel the sun beating down on her as she lay on the hard surface she was on. She also noticed that it wasn't just her head that hurt, it was everywhere but it wasn't real pain it was a zinging kind of feeling. Like the feeling you get when your leg or arm falls asleep, but more electric.

"What the?" She thought.

"It's been hours, Hero. Maybe we should go to the Stone Table anyway. To tell the King," Ember heard Talon's voice sound. She didn't want to open her eyes it hurt pretty bad to even barely breathe. That electrical feeling had disappeared and had been replaced with a thin sheet of pain.

"No," Hero said from above her, she felt his soft nose nudge her right arm slightly, "She isn't dead and I will not leave my mistress alone undefended," he finished with a snort.

Ember finally gained enough feeling where she could tell she was laying on the ground, on grass and leaves. Something hot was trickling down her left thigh and on her right arm.

Suddenly she felt the tiny hairs of Talon's tail hit her left arm, "You and you horses with your indescribable honor," Talon bit out.

"Quit fighting," Ember said as she finally found her voice. The two animals looked at her with surprise.

Talon sniffed her as she opened her eyes and lifted herself a little but stopped when a wave of dizziness hit her, "You're alive! We thought for sure you'd never wake up," Talon exclaimed.

Ember smiled at him slightly then winced, "I wish I was still asleep. What happened? Where are those shadow things?" she questioned.

Hero shook is mane and nudged her cheek, "You fell, My Princess. You sent those things away when they began to attack. it was you who vanquished them."

"Me?" Ember blinked as she petted his nose.

"You were brilliant! But you fell after you sent that light from your crown," Talon said as he did a back flip of excitement.

Hero gently pushed Ember into a sitting with his head. Ember touched her head and felt the cool gold and the stone of her crown. She had completely forgotten about the crown when she had fled the castle a few days before. Her mind flooded with the memories of the fires that sprang up from her home. she shook her head to clear away the memories.

"How long have I been out?" she asked softly.

"Almost five hours," Hero answered her.

Ember nodded then stood. She looked around and found that they were still in the small clearing from before but noticed that they were away in the trees the infringed the clearing. They must have moved her from where she fell. She looked and the middle and saw piles of ash covering the green grass.

"Is that?" she asked.

Hero nodded his head, "It is."

Ember shook her head in disbelief, "But how could I do that? I've never done that before."

Talon bounded over to her and jumped up, laying his front paws on her shoulders, "What does it matter? You defeated them! Hurray!" he licked her cheek and Ember laughed.

Ember sighed, "I guess it still bothers me, though, but oh well. How far are we from the Stone Table?"

Talon jumped down then sat on the ground. His eyes closed and his ears twitched for a moment then his eyes flew open again.

"We must move quickly! The White Witch's army has already begun to move! They're headed for the Stone Table! They're halfway there!" Talon exclaimed.

Ember's eyes widened, "We ride now!"

Peter laid in his hammock staring at the ceiling of the tent. In his hand he clung to a golden bracelet. He sighed and looked down at the metal trinket in his had. He ran his thumb over the gold and felt the sting of how cold it was. This was no mere bracelet, this was Ember's bracelet. After they had buried Xander next to his parents Peter had walked into Ember's room one last time, just so he could feel her presence.

When he had walked into everything looked cold and it had been ransacked. Her canopy bed had been slashed and her clothes had been thrown everywhere. Her floor length mirror had been thrown to the floor and shards of mirror littered the ground. The window seat where she always sat was ripped by what seemed like swords and the feathers that filled it were everywhere around the room. He walked to the window that had been shattered as well.

As he walked through, his foot hit something metal and sent it skidding across the floor. He looked down and saw the gold shining in the dim light. Slowly, he bent down and picked up the bracelet and held it in his hands. On the front of bracelet, there was an inscription that read "_Love is Forever_ ," and on the inside was another inscription that read, "_For Our Beloved Daughter, Ember. May Love Shine Through Your Heart For Many Years To Come. You will Always Be Our Shinning Gem. ~ Love Mother and Father,"_

Peter shook his head and brought himself back into the present. He clutched the small bracelet in his hand, feeling it heat up again with his warmth.

"Peter?" Lucy's voice sounded. Peter jumped up and stared at his youngest sister. They young girl stared at him with fear in her eyes and her hands were trembling slightly.

"Lucy? What's happened?" he asked in a concerned tone, jumping out of his bed and going to her.

Lucy stared at him for a moment before she spoke, "It's the Witch. She's here."

Peter's eyes narrowed and moved around her and pushed his way out of the tent. The White Witch was traveling up the path through their camp like the last time they had done battle, but this time she wore a smug smirk on her face.

Peter drew his sword and took his defensive stance in front of his family. Edmund moved away from his sisters and took the same stance as his brother.

"Peace, Dear ones. She can do us no harm here," he spoke to them gently but firmly. Peter and Edmund relaxed out of their stances but still held their swords at the ready.

Jadis final came close enough and then stepped out of her transportable throne that four Ogres carried. She stepped onto the grass and smiled up at the Pevensie family and Aslan.

"Such lovely weather don't you think?" she stated.

"What do you want, Witch?" Peter bit out.

Jadis looked up at Peter and batted her eyelashes at him, "Just to check up on things, Little King," she answered.

Peter narrowed his eyes at her, "Where is Ember?" he demanded,

Jadis looked at him for a long moment then a wicked grin spread on her face, "You didn't hear? She's dead."

Behind Peter Lucy gasped and Aslan growled.

Peter dropped his sword slightly, "What?"

Jadis stepped forward again, "It's over Peter, dear. She may have killed my wraiths but she fell after she did it. Isn't that right, Maragon?" Jadis asked turning her head slightly to a large Minotaur.

The Minotaur stepped forward, "That is what the report said, Your Majesty. The girl fell after her attack destroyed the wraiths except one," he confirmed then stepped back.

Jadis smiled softly again, "You see? Her power is mine and soon all of Narnia will be mine as well."

"She's lying!" a voice cried out.

Everyone turned to look where the voice had come from and all the saw was a flash of red hair on a horse that stopped in front of Jadis.

"As you can see, Jadis, I'm not dead yet," Ember said smirking. Peter stared at Ember but then looked to Jadis.

"How did you escape? The wraith said you fell! That fall should have killed you from that height!" Jadis screamed in outrage.

Ember stared her down then slid of Hero's back. She stepped toward Jadis with Talon at her side, "You must have forgotten how unpredictable I can be."

Jadis glared at Ember for a moment before she spoke again, "No matter. All will fall into place in do time," she said as she turned but then she stopped with her back to Ember, "Before I forget."

She snapped and a gargoyle came forward with a dark cherry wood box and placed it in Ember's hands then moved away quickly.

"A gift," Jadis said and left without another word.

Ember looked to Aslan and he nodded to her silent question. Slowly, Ember lifted the lid of the box and gasped. Her body began to tremble as she stared at the contents of the box.

Peter came up behind Ember and held her steady as Lucy took the box from her.

"What is it?" Edmund asked.

Lucy peered inside the wooden box. She gasped then opened the lid farther and turned the box where everyone could see the contents, "The other princess' crowns," she whispered.

Ember turned and buried her head in Peter's chest while Peter wrapped his arms around her.

"Then that means," Susan started.

"That they're dead," Ember whispered.

Peter looked down at her then tilted her chin up gently so she would look up at him, "We don't know that," he told her but Ember shook her head.

"Yes, Peter, they are. No one can take our crowns with our permission. They won't work for anyone else. Not unless we're dead." she replied turning her face away.

Aslan stepped up to Ember and Peter, "Then that means you gain their power," he said gently.

Sighing, Ember placed her head in her hands, "I never wanted it. And I could never imagine getting them this way," She raised her head then looked around and her eyes landed on Peter, "Where's Xander?"

Peter shook his head then hugged her tighter, "I'm sorry. I was too late."

Ember was still for a moment until she wrapped her arms around Peter's waist, "No," she murmured, "I was."

**Oh wow! Sorry it's taken so long you guys! I'll try and hurry on the next chapter just let me know what you think. Thanks! **


End file.
